


Like Spoiled Royalty

by PumpkinPie59



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Partners in Crime au, Sad Backstory, maybe Sportacus/OC, maybe Ziggy/Penny, multiple OCs - Freeform, pixanie, strixie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: After Stingy and Trixie have been missing for a year, their whereabouts are revealed, and Stephanie puts it upon herself to find them. Meanwhile, Stingy and Trixie have a crisis of their own. And do I smell a rising romance between these two thieves?





	Like Spoiled Royalty

The citizens of LazyTown were generally a quiet and peaceful bunch. There were no wars fought with them, no grudges held against them, and they owed no one. It was such a peaceful town that it was an ideal place for people to live in, to get away from the hustle and bustle of the cities. It was where a regrettably busy couple moved to give their young son and their teenage daughter the happy childhood they couldn’t give their eldest daughter. It was where a poor family moved to find an opportunity for a fresh new start. It was where a CEO of a tech company and his family moved to find solace from the overwhelming amount of technology of BusyCity. It was where a mother sent her daughter to escape the drama of a twisted family occupation and a dark past. And it had all worked...

For a time.

These families lived in peace for only a year or two before it came crashing down. First, the busy mother was forced to leave her husband and her 6-year-old son and two daughters. A year later, the poor family had to give up their house. That same year, the tech company CEO had left his wife, a widow, and his 10-year-old son, emotionally outcasted. The next year, the daughter whose mother had sent her away came. A whole summer had past, and she still hadn’t heard from her mother since the departure.

When the tenth of the sports heroes had arrived, things had started to look up. The citizens of LazyTown grew healthier, stronger, and happier. Friendships were grown, feelings were developed, and love was shared among friends. Sportacus, for that was the name the hero called himself, supported and cared for the children of LazyTown, but knew it he would have to let them go eventually.

But he didn’t want to.

In the real world, there is pain and destruction. There are terrible people that want nothing but destruction. There are those who will do anything to get what they want. That is why the government of this country, Dimhurst, decided to train students in combat once they reached their second year of high school. Knowing that the children of LazyTown would need to learn combat, Sportacus decided to teach them himself. Gaining special permission to do so from the Mayor of LazyTown, he started with Pixel and Stephanie, then came Stingy and Trixie, and finally Ziggy and, newcomer, Penny. The six children learned well. They had each gained weapons: Pixel, a small pair of pistols that he could attach to his belt; Stephanie, a whip that she had specifically designed to be pink; Stingy, a golden spear that could transform into a rifle; Trixie, a slingshot that could extend its handle; Ziggy, a pair of pistol boomerangs; and Penny, a large flail. Sportacus was proud of each of his students for their mastery of combat, both in hand-to-hand and in attacking with their own weapons.

Stephanie was the best combatant of the group. She could do any stunt Sportacus could do, and hand-to-hand combat was simply too easy. Sportacus knew she was capable of being the eleventh sports hero. In fact, once her training was over, Sportacus gave her her own crystal. She had named herself ‘Sportstar’, and gladly accepted the uniform she was given.

Pixel was rusty at first, but Sportacus helped him to be a truly impressive fighter. His expertise was stealth and long-range attacks, but he could hold his own in hand-to-hand. He had defeated Stephanie in practice sparring once, but Stephanie didn’t let it happen again.

Stingy’s growth was a surprising one. He was a rather lanky boy. It seemed there was no ounce of muscle or fat in his arms and legs. However, he was a wonderful fighter. He could weave his way out of every attack, and expertised in defense. Trixie hadn’t been able to even punch him since middle school (unless she got him angry or upset beforehand). Even Stephanie found it hard to attack the boy during sparring. Yet, throughout his training, Stingy never seemed to gain any muscle. He remained skinny, but made up for it in height. The once short boy grew taller than Sportacus, and even Pixel.

Trixie’s combat style was no surprise. Her methods of offense was rather rough, and almost every sparring session ended with her wrestling her opponent to the ground. What was surprising to the others was her lack of growth. She was rather short, but nobody could match her in strength.

Ziggy was not a very stealthy fighter, but he definitely knew how to fight long-range. He had excellent judgement of his opponents and seemed to always know what their attack would be. Ziggy grew to be rather muscular, despite his extensive sweet-tooth. His strength allowed him to be quite exceptional in hand-to-hand combat. He could even put up a fight with Pixel.

Penny was skinny and starved when she met Sportacus, but when she started her combat training, she grew to be quite healthy. Her skinny limbs looked surprisingly healthier than Stingy’s, and she was able to fight with her heavy weapon smoothly. Being the youngest, she still had much to learn, but she was getting better and better everyday.

Sportacus had his wish of keeping the children with him granted, but fate does whatever it can to take your wishes away.

It started with Stingy and Trixie.

The odd thing was it was completely unexpected. Life was wonderful. Sportacus and Stephanie, now titled Sportstar, were LazyTown’s heroes. Pixel was on his way to becoming the greatest inventor in Dimhurst, and with the help of Robbie Rotten! Penny and Ziggy were wonderful students, and Stingy and Trixie had just graduated. Nobody would have expected what had happened next.

Nobody really knew all the details, but was known was this: Stingy’s father had promised his son to host a dinner, and Stingy invited his older sisters and Trixie’s family to join them. Next thing they knew, Trixie and Stingy were gone the next morning.

Everyone had their theories, but no evidence of where or why they left was found. It was if they had simply disappeared.

It wasn’t until a year later when they found out where they went.

Stephanie had been watching the news at Pixel’s house while he was working on one of his projects, when a very strange news report started.

“... Two new robberies have occurred in BusyCity recently,” The news reporter announced, “As you probably have already heard, robberies have been taking place quite regularly lately, but it seems that police officers have finally found out who the suspects for these robberies ard. Fingerprints seem to match two different people. Investigators claim that one matches the fingerprints of Stingy Spoilero, the young son of Heavenly Hotels CEO, Steven Spoilero. The young man has been missing for a year.”

Stephanie dropped the remote in shock. “Um … Pixel, you might want to see this.”

He stopped his project and hurried to the couch. He gasped when he saw Stingy’s photograph on the TV screen.

“... The other is hypothesized to belong to the daughter of one of Spoilero’s employees, Trevor Troubleby.”

“Trixie,” Stephanie gasped. She shook her head in realization. She turned to Pixel. “Do you realize what this means?”

Pixel pressed his lips together and looked down in sadness.

“Trixie and Stingy are in BusyCity, and they’re …” He choked as tried to keep himself from crying. “They’re thieves.”

“I … I can’t believe it,” Stephanie sobbed as she covered her face with her hands. She breathed in and stood up. “I have to tell Sportacus.”

“What?” Pixel looked up at her. “Tell him what? That his students have betrayed all the lessons that he’s taught us growing up?”

“They’re not just his students, Pixel. They’re his friends. This is something he has to know.”

“Yeah, but he’d go after them himself.” Pixel looked down in thought. “You’ve been thinking about looking for your own city to protect, right?”

“Pixel, what does that have to do—?” Her eyes widened. “Pixel, you’re a genius!”

“I know.”

“But, BusyCity is a pretty busy place …”

“Stephanie,” He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. “As much as taking care of those people is important, your top priority will be to find Stingy and Trixie.”

“Well, I guess …”

“Besides,” He blushed a bit, “I could come with you, if you’d like?”

“Oh, Pixel, you don’t have to—“

“But, I want to!”

Stephanie blinked in surprise. “Really? And leave your gadgets behind?”

“I can bring the necessities with me. Besides, since you’re going to BusyCity, you’ll need someone with you.”

“What about Ziggy and Penny?”

“They’ll be fine. Sportacus will look after them.”

“Okay,” She exhaled and smiled.” Okay, okay. I’ll go pack and tell Sportacus about moving to BusyCity.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking, “Where’s the strixie?!”
> 
> Don’t worry, there will be plenty. I just wanted to start off the story this way to explain everything.
> 
> Some of this (mainly the weapons) was based off of RWBY, which is what my brother and I have recently been interested in. The “Partners in Crime” thing was based off of both the Set It Off song and Roman Torchwick and Neo from RWBY, but my strixie story is completely original in plot.
> 
> Anyway, please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
